


Draco's Desire

by GardingLondon



Series: Snape's Revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dominant Draco, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardingLondon/pseuds/GardingLondon
Summary: After an odd occlumency lesson with Severus and Draco, Harry finds himself conflicted about what Draco means to him. Does he love him? Hate him? Lust after him? He confronts Draco and Draco tells him exactly how it's going to be.





	Draco's Desire

“Potter’s staring at you again. What’s his problem?”

Draco doesn’t bother looking up from his potions text as he responds to Pansy, his voice coming out bored and indifferent. “He’s not staring at me Pans, he’s staring at you. He probably looks confused, too, wondering how on earth he fell for a troll like you.”

Draco laughs as Pansy smacks the back of his head. She huffs as Draco lifts a hand to ensure his hair is still in place. It wouldn’t do to look disheveled now, would it? 

“But seriously. He’s been staring at you the whole time we’ve been in here. He looks so conflicted, too.” She taps a long pink nail against her lips as she considers, “Maybe the Golden Boy figured out you’re bi and wants you to play with his golden cock.” She shoots a saucy grin Draco’s way. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Don’t be crass, Pans. Plus, we both know that boys play with mine, not the other way around. I don’t suck just any cock. I have class and good taste,” He rolls his eyes at her. “Merlin, what you think of me.”

“I’m just saying,” Pansy breathes into his ear, “It seems like the option has opened up for you. I never would have guessed Golden Boy was a fairy. I always told you more was lying beneath that little rivalry of yours.”

She collects her books to leave before bending down to kiss Draco’s cheek. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Draco laughs, “You fucking hussy. We both know the moment you think somebody’s cute you’re in their lap with your shirt off and your skirt around your waist. And usually in the common room, I might add.”

Pansy grins at him, unrepentant, her eyes glinting with mischief, “I know how to have a good time and a good time is something you sorely need.” She turns and blows a kiss in the direction Draco assumes Potter has been sitting before she saunters off. 

Draco tries to go back to his potions homework but finds he can’t concentrate. His mind keeps wandering back to that day in Snape’s office. When Potter was open and willing and sucked his cock like he’d been doing it all his life and knew just what Draco liked. When Draco had fucked him like he’d dreamt of doing for longer than he could readily recall. 

Draco groaned softly and slid a hand under the table, palming his hardening cock. Merlin, but he’d been half hard since that day and had even woken up several times covered in his own release - Potter’s name lingering on his tongue. 

Pansy had no idea how right she was when she had accused him of wanting to play with Potter. 

Quickly giving up on getting any more work done tonight, he slipped his books into his bag and left the library. He decided to detour to the Prefect’s bathroom - he had a problem he needed to take care of and he didn’t feel like walking into the common room with a raging hard on would be the best idea. Somebody would definitely notice and he really didn’t want speculations running around the house.

He muttered the password and pushed his way into the bathroom. He sighed softly and dropped his bag on the floor. He’d just pulled his robes off when the door opened behind him. He stared in disbelief as Potter stepped in behind him.

“What the fuck! Potter! Get out! How the hell did you even have the password?”

Potter said nothing, the door clicked shut quietly behind him. He was staring and Draco gritted his teeth, knowing that if Potter had any inclination to drop his eyes, he’d quickly realize that Draco’s cock was tenting his trousers and had no robe to help hide the fact. 

But Potter didn’t look down, he was staring at Draco’s face, his expression fluctuating between anger, confusion, affection, and hunger.

“What…” Potter finally managed to get a word out. “What the fuck did you do to me?” 

Draco raised a brow as he leaned back against the wall, wondering what the hell Potter could be on about. Severus had assured him that Potter wouldn’t recall the events of that night. 

Draco’s cock twitched in his trousers as he remembered fisting his hand in inky black hair as he guided Potter’s mouth along his cock. 

“I’m quite sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco’s drawl sounded slightly off, even to himself. He shut his mouth quickly, annoyed that he was letting his lust affect him. 

Potter’s mouth tightened and anger dominated his features. He stalked forward until he was standing just before Draco and his expression changed again, anger replaced with a look of longing. 

“I h-hate you.” Potter stutters out. Potter looks and sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of that fact. Draco stares at him, wondering how this will all play out in the end. His cock tightens even more and he knows how he want’s this to play out, he’s sure it’s the only way it can play out, but he needs to lead Potter to it.

“Do you?” Draco meets his eyes. And, Merlin, Potter’s eyes. Draco doesn’t know how Potter’s eyes can always be so intense. No matter what Potter is feeling or saying, the truth can always be seen in those gorgeous green pools. 

They stare at one another for a long time before Potter breaks the silence. “I don’t understand.” 

“What don’t you understand?” Draco’s voice is a bare whisper as his eyes trace Potter’s face, from his awful hair to the hard line of his jaw and everywhere in between. 

Anger wins out on Potter’s face again and both of his hands slam into the wall on either side of Draco’s head. “What did you do to me?” His voice is quiet and drips with venom. Draco shudders, his eyes slipping shut as he thinks of the many things he has done to Potter and the million things he still wants to do.

Draco can feel the quivering tension that is rolling off of Potter as he spits out his next words fast, as though worried he won’t be able to get them out before his emotion shifts again. 

“I used to hate you and now you’re everywhere. It’s all I can think about. You’re in my dreams, when I see you in the halls, in class, I…” He trails off with a groan. It somehow manages to both sound pained and full of longing.

“All I want…” Draco’s eyes flick open as he hears Potter’s knees crack against the tile. And before his brain has caught up with what he is seeing, Potter has pressed his face up against the front of Draco’s trousers. 

Draco bites his lip, hard. It wouldn’t do for Potter to know just how much Draco wants this. Draco’s voice comes out more strangled than he intended, “Fuck! The hell, Potter!” He makes a move as though he is going to push Potter back.

But with a deftness that lends Potter such success on the Quidditch pitch, he catches Draco’s hand in one of his own. Potter leads Draco’s hand, pressing it into his hair. Draco clenches the strands, he can’t help it because – Merlin, fuck – Potter has started mouthing Draco’s cock through his trousers. 

As Potter’s saliva soaks out the fabric stretched taut over Draco’s prick, his hands start to explore, one sliding up and around to knead Draco’s ass, the other lifting to tease Draco’s balls. 

“That the,” Draco hates how breathless he sounds, “best you can do, Potter?” 

And before he knows it, His trousers and pants have been pushed down to this knees and Potter’s hot breath teases the head of his prick. Potter pulls off his glasses, which have begun to fog and tosses them onto Draco’s robes. He stares up at Draco, his eyes fairly burning as his tongue drags up Draco’s prick from root to tip. 

Draco lets out a soft hiss between his clenched teeth as Potter’s tongue teases back his foreskin, the dull drag against his over sensitized cock making him want to come all over Potter’s face. 

He tilts Potter’s head back, Draco knows his grip must be punishing but Potter utters no complaint, merely parts his lips invitingly.

Draco scowls down at him and slaps him hard across the face. Potter cries out, but makes to move to try and sooth his cheek which blooms a beautiful red where he was struck. 

Draco leans down until his lips brush against Potter’s as he speaks, his voice a mere whisper in the silent room. “If you think you are the one in control here, you are wrong. You do what I say, when I say it. And you fucking enjoy it all, don’t you? You’re a fucking bitch whore, aren’t you Potter? Coming to me, willing to suck my cock through my trousers, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you? What wouldn’t you do for a taste of my cock, Potter?”

Potter whimpers softly as Draco drags the tip of his prick across the reddened skin of Potter’s cheek, across his lips, shuddering softly as Potter’s tongue slides out to kiss the tip. And finally, _finally _, he fucks into Potter’s mouth, the soft, wet, heat surrounding his cock a blessed relief.__

__He leans more fully against the wall even as Potter presses closer, one hand lifted to massage Draco’s ass. Draco tips his head back and moans softly, the reality of Potter sucking his cock drowning out the weeks of fantasies and dreams._ _

__He imagines what they look like, Potter on his knees, submitting to Draco, his mouth pulling at his cock as though he were a man dying of thirst and Draco’s cock was his first drink he’d had in days._ _

__Draco imagines how it would look to somebody walking in and has to reach down to squeeze the base of his cock. He can’t have this end so soon._ _

__“Keep your throat nice and open for me, Potter.” He slides both hands through Potters hair and gets a firm grip a the back of his head before he pulls him forward, until he can feel his cock pressing back into Potter’s throat. He moans at the satiny vise that constricts around his cock as Potter tries to swallow him down._ _

__He stills and stays there, as long as he dares before pulling out. Potter sucks in a deep breath and coughs, trying to get air back into his lungs. The strands of spittle that had stretched from Potter’s mouth to his cock break and Draco grimaces as the cooling spit land on his thighs._ _

__Potter hasn’t fully gotten his breath back before he’s pulled Draco’s cock back into his mouth, his tongue teasing Draco’s foreskin as his fingers softly roll and stroke his balls._ _

__“Fuck,” Draco breathes. He isn’t sure how much longer he can last. Potter’s been so good to him, has worked his prick so long and so well. Draco can feel his balls draw up and tighten and Potter knows as well, their eyes meet as Potter hums softly on Draco’s cock. The warm vibrations are enough to push Draco over the edge. His fist tightens in black hair, his cry echoes through the empty bathroom, as Potter works every last drop of release from Draco’s cock._ _

__Struggling to catch his breath, Draco tears his eyes away from Potter’s and watches as Potter fists his own cock, up til now untouched, Draco watches, noting that it took a mere four pulls for Potter to splatter come all over the floor at Draco’s feet._ _

__Draco stares at Potter, considering whether he should have forbidden him to touch his cock. He’d seen Potter come without it being touched once, he knew the surge of power and control that came with that knowledge. He shuddered deliciously. Potter was his now; Draco had been raised knowing how the games of politics, power, and sex were played. In all areas, Draco was superior to Potter. But he had to make sure Potter knew it, too._ _

__He fists a hand tight in Potter’s hair and bends his head back to an angle he knew was painful. Potter stared up at him with wide eyes. Draco sneered down at him._ _

__“Did I give you permission to come, Potter?” Draco felt a rush of power as he saw Potter’s eyes widen in alarm. Draco leaned down, their faces separated by a mere brush of air._ _

__“Lick. It. Up.”_ _

__Draco shoved hard and Potter landed in a heap on the ground. He watched, savoring his control, as Potter’s inner conflict battled across his face._ _

__Slowly, oh so slowly, Draco watched Potter submit, watched, as Potter ceded all control to Draco. He slowly crawled forward and licked his come off of the floor._ _

__Merlin, the rush of control was almost as good as on orgasm. He had known, intellectually, the reasons behind Severus’ actions several weeks ago, but he had never experienced it so acutely himself. The idea that the Golden Boy of the wizarding world was his, was pleasure all on its own. It was pleasure he intended to enjoy repeatedly and often._ _

__He gripped Potter’s hair and pulled the boy to his feet. Potter wouldn’t meet his eye, Draco knew what it felt like to be the one without the power, the one forced into degrading actions. He had vowed long ago that he wouldn’t be that person ever again. And now he had Potter, he never would be._ _

__He pressed his lips to Potter’s, kissing him slowly and sweetly. He registered Potter’s shock in the stiffness of his body. Draco continued to kiss him until he felt him relax. He kissed his way up Potter’s face._ _

__“So good, you were so good.” Draco crooned against Potter’s skin. “You get rewarded when you’re a good boy, you know that, don’t you?” His lips traced down Potter’s neck just as his fingers traced down his abdomen. He curled his fingers around Potter’s soft cock as he bit down gently on his neck._ _

__Potter’s arms slowly lifted, wrapping warmly around Draco as Draco pulled his cock back to life with gentle tugs. Draco felt it harden in his grip as he increased the pressure of his bite on Potter’s neck. Draco sucked hard, aiming to leave a large bruise on Potter’s neck, where everybody would be able to see it._ _

__They would all know that Potter was taken. That thought had Draco’s cock stirring again and he moaned against Potter’s skin._ _

__Potter’s cock was hot and full in his grasp when Draco released him, leaving Potter’s shaft swollen, hot, and weeping, untouched in the cool air. Potter whimpered piteously, but quieted at the quelling look Draco sent his way._ _

__“Now,” Draco tapped his lips as he thought. “You’re going to come without touching yourself. But because you were a good boy tonight, I’ll let you decide. You can eat my arse, or… I can fuck your thighs.” Draco’s eyes narrow. “You were not good enough for me to fuck you outright. You will have to work hard and earn that privilege.”_ _

__Potter moaned softly and looked rather conflicted as he considered his options. “Either way, you can’t touch your cock or come before me. I will be most displeased if you fail.” Draco caught his eye, “I don’t want to punish you, but I will if I have to. You don’t want to upset me, do you?”_ _

__Potter shook his head vigorously. “Good. Now make your choice.”_ _

__Potter bit his lip and Draco watched his head dip down, his eyes tracing Draco’s cock, which was full and waiting. Potter glanced around and spotted the couch that was in the corner of the room. “I’d like you to fuck my thighs,” at a harsh look from Draco he added, “Please.”_ _

__Draco led him to the couch and ordered him to strip before settling on his hands and knees. Draco was glad he’d practiced this wandless enough to get it right. He murmured quietly and his fingers were soon slick with lubricant. He stroked his cock as Potter watched. He pulled himself the way he liked best, not bothering to be quiet as he felt Potter’s eyes on him._ _

__When he knew Potter was teetering against his promise not to touch himself, Draco climbed onto the couch behind Potter and slowly pushed his cock between Potter’s thighs. Potter was tense, trying to keep a pressure that Draco would enjoy while Draco took pleasure from his body._ _

__Draco exulted in the silky slide and pressure. He rode hard and fast before slowing to enjoy every small sensation._ _

__He reached up and pulled Potter’s head back by the hair. “Enjoying yourself, Potter? You love that I’m using you like a filthy whore, don’t you? Makes you feel close to me, doesn’t it? That’s what you like. This is what you need.” Draco was panting hard, and it was Potter’s strangled, “Merlin, yes!”, that tipped Draco over the edge._ _

__He pulled back and aimed his cock at Potter’s ass, splattering his hole with warm come, reminding Potter that he hadn’t earned the privilege of being fucked proper._ _

__Now Draco draped himself over Potter’s back, even as Potter’s hips bucked into empty air. Draco rubbed his softening cock up against Potter’s ass, smearing his come against Potter’s skin as he whispered into Potter’s ear._ _

__“Now you’re going to come for me, aren’t you? Because you like being used like this, because you like it that I was the one doing it. Because you can feel my come on your arse and you remember what it tastes like. And because you want to make me happy, you want to earn my love, don’t you, Potter?”_ _

__And Potter is coming, he’s spurting onto the couch with a soft cry before he falls forward, his arms giving out. And there they rest, Draco with his cock pressed up against Potters arse and Potter with his face pressed into the couch cushions, breathing hard._ _

__Draco stands up and uses Potter’s discarded shirt to clean himself up. He tosses it onto the floor before fastening his trousers back into place. He shrugs into his robes and turns back to Potter who has only just managed to sit up, who is covered in Draco’s come and sitting next to a pile of his own._ _

__Draco presses a lingering kiss to his lips._ _

__“You’re mine, Potter. Anytime somebody tries to tell you otherwise, or you think otherwise, you’re going to think about what happened here, and you’re going to remember how good you get it when you’re obedient. And you’re going to remember that you don’t want to displease me.”_ _

__Draco traces a finger across the fading handprint on Potter’s cheek and sighs softly. “I swear when you’re good I could almost love you.”_ _

__With another lingering kiss, Draco stands and leaves Potter to clean himself up._ _


End file.
